


Будь моими крыльями

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она была способна на многое.<br/>Могла одним взмахом руки спасти жизнь, могла одним взглядом покорить целую страну, могла сокрушать армии… и, конечно, умела любить, хоть и тщательно это скрывала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь моими крыльями

**Author's Note:**

> ВСЁ. ОЧ. ПЛОХО.  
> и текст тоже, но я не могла не, прям в маршрутке.  
> меня раскатало.  
> посмотрю ещё раз и напишу что-нибудь хорошее. а пока вот.  
> КЁШ ГОРИ ЯСНО

Она была способна на многое.  
Могла одним взмахом руки спасти жизнь, могла одним взглядом покорить целую страну, могла сокрушать армии… и, конечно, умела любить, хоть и тщательно это скрывала. Не было секрета более страшного, чем то, что у Малефисенты, Повелительницы Болот, есть сердце.  
Но от ветра секретов нет ни у кого. А Диаваль, ворон по рождению и человек по недоразумению, умел прислушиваться к песне ветра. А после научился слышать и фею – и более всего она говорила ему о себе тогда, когда не произносила ни слова.  
Малефисента умела молчать так, как не умел никто в мире. Слова её были отмерены и взвешены так точно, словно она отняла для этого весы у слепой богини правосудия. Каждый шаг Малефисенты был словом, каждое движение кисти и каждый поворот головы. Несложно научиться понимать её, когда сам в ответ можешь лишь каркать. И они выучили языки друг друга: хриплый клёкот и подёргивание плечами, взмах перьев и еле заметная усмешка. И они привыкли друг к другу, как привыкают лисы к принцам – быстро и накрепко, потому что по-другому и быть не могло.

 

Диаваль любил слушать тишину, которая окружала тёмную фею. Но голос её по сравнению с этой тишиной был ещё прекраснее.  
\- Рога у меня, а дьяволом всё равно называют тебя, - её улыбка была почти неотличима от усмешки. Когда Диаваль в недоумении наклонил голову, фея фыркнула и исчезла в тени своего тронного дерева, узловатым хребтом тянущегося в небеса. Она вернулась с книгой, такой толстой, что пришлось прижимать её к груди рукой, чтобы не уронить. Малефисента не во всём опиралась на магию.  
\- На тебя этот дъявол тоже не похож, - заключил Диаваль после того, как фея рассказала ему об изображённом на книжных гравюрах Враге Рода Человеческого.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Любой, у кого есть глаза, это заметил бы. Этот парень красотой не отличается, - ворон махнул рукой в сторону книги. Взгляд его на секунду задержался на собственных вытянутых пальцах – он до сих пор не очень-то рад был их видеть. Перья были как-то привычнее.  
Смех Малефисенты не мог быть ненастоящим – он звучал, как музыка, и ему хотелось вторить. Фея поднялась, опираясь на посох, и пошла обратно к дереву, качая головой.  
\- Надо же, - бормотала она, всё ещё тихонько посмеиваясь. – Не ворон мне попался, а настоящий ценитель красоты. 

 

Он видел её шрамы. Остатки костей, остовы того, что было когда-то её настоящим могуществом. Вороны жестоки, но редко желают людям зла. Всякий раз, глядя, как Малефисента теряет равновесие и морщится от боли, Диаваль желал тому, кто лишил фею крыльев, настоящего зла. Не смерти – смерть была бы слишком лёгким искуплением за совершённое. Отнять крылья у того, кто знал радость полёта, было непростительно. И - вот неожиданность! – Диаваля вовсе не пугали гневные мысли, хоть он и видел, что может натворить слишком пылкая ярость. Жаль только, вороний гнев в проклятие не превратить. Жаль, что он не сможет заменить ей дар полёта, хоть она и нарекла его «своими крыльями».  
Ворон не мог стать крыльями для феи. Но он мог стать ей опорой. И Диаваль старался изо всех сил.

 

Малефисента менялась. Терновая стена, которая должна была быть неприступной, таяла – но не та, что фея возвела вокруг зачарованного леса, а та, что вилась вокруг её сердца. С каждым солнечным днём, путающимся в кудряшках Авроры, с каждой украденной вороном улыбкой, с каждой минутой, которую Малефисента не тратила на взращивание своего гнева, колючая клетка слабела.  
Бывали ещё ночи, когда она просыпалась с хриплым криком на губах и тянулась к лопаткам. Пальцы её дрожали… и нащупывали только пустоту. Диаваль делал вид, что не знает о её кошмарах – она бы не обрадовалась тому, что кто-то знает о её слабости – но отчаянно жалел, что не силах обратиться в человека самостоятельно.  
Вороньи крылья не годились для объятий. 

 

Железные обручи сменили колючую клетку, когда Малефисента не сумела разрушить собственное проклятие. Слишком много было вплетено в него боли, слишком много горело в нём ярости. И она стала тонуть.  
Жалость к себе не шла великой фее, а отчаяние не шло ей тем более. Она сделалась совсем хрупкой и сломанной, как будто это не Малефисента швыряла по поляне рыцарей, подобно деревянным фигуркам. Как будто это не Малефисента заставила короля преклонить перед ней колени и умолять.  
Диаваль тогда не произнёс ни слова: подлетел поближе, на мягкий светящийся болотный мох, и сложил крылья. Фея вскоре стала перебирать пальцами вороньи перья, почти бездумно, глядя, наверное, в прошлое. А потом поднялась.  
Она больше не выглядела сломанной.  
Но объятия, Диаваль был уверен, были бы более действенными.

 

\- Настоящей любви не существует, - сказала Малефисента так уверенно, словно была монахиней, говорившей о Боге.  
\- Не для Авроры, - ответил Диаваль  
«Да и ты сама себе не веришь».  
Он всё ещё хорошо понимал её молчание. И на этот раз молчание было полно не только горечи… но и надежды.

 

Потом пришли огонь и железо.  
Железо гремело, а огонь рокотал в его глотке, и он пытался расплавить металл, добраться до тёмной фигурки под сетью… Пытался не умереть. Пытался дотянуться до фигуры в полном доспехе, от которой веяло безумием. Это было безумие, способное лишить фею крыльев. Это было безумие, которое хотелось уничтожить.  
Но Малефисента справилась с ним сама.

 

\- Похоже, мне теперь не придётся бояться проклятий, - произнесла Малефисента, когда буря, наконец, стихла. Она не отрывала взгляда от Диаваля, а потом распахнула свои великолепные крылья.  
\- Дьяволам вообще не стоит их бояться.  
Фея засмеялась и поднялась над землёй. Всего на пару дюймов, чтобы посмотреть на ворона сверху вниз. Совсем сверху.  
\- Будешь моими крыльями, Диаваль?  
\- В прошлый раз ты моим мнением не интересовалась… Да и разве теперь у тебя нет своих?  
Она оглянулась, хотя в этом не было никакой нужды - каждый взмах она чувствовала всеми клеточками своего тела.  
\- Мне не помешают ещё одни, - Малефисента схватила Диаваля за руки, и золотистая магия, слетевшая с её пальцев, вмиг окутала человеческую фигуру. – Я к ним привыкла.  
И на этот раз она не стала превращать его во что угодно.  
На этот раз фея подарила ворону крылья.


End file.
